Adam Granger
by TillowIsLove
Summary: Hermione has never felt like a girl. This is her life as a transgendered male, Adam. FTM. Adam is fifteen and on summer break, his mother is more than supportive as is his uncle, however it turns out that his father is an asshole. Follow Adam to Hogwarts for his fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman looked into the mirror, her reflection wavering slightly as she shook, her voice cracked and she licked her lips raising her right hand clutching a pair of scissors to her hair. Her long beautiful curly brown hair. She bunched it in the back of her head like a pony tail and lopped it off in one snip. A sigh of pure ecstasy escaped her lips. She dropped the thirteen inches of hair onto the counter top and started snipping closer and closer to her scalp. She grabbed her father's beard trimmer and set it to the longest setting and shaved the sides of her head to two inches. Carefully with the scissors she trimmed the top of her hair and looked at her reflection. She knew something was about to change, something big. A smile crossed her lips as she looked in the mirror and whispered "Hi, I'm Adam," she whispered to her reflection. "I'm Adam," a smile crossed her lips widely and she said more clearly, "I'm Adam." The fifteen years old grinned.

"Hermione, I'm home," a yell from downstairs alerted the fifteen year old to her mother's presence. She cleaned the hair up quickly and ran her short hair under the sink the loose hairs flowing down the drain quickly. "What did you do to your hair?" her mother asked as she bounded down the stairs.

"I hated it," she answered softly biting her lip as tears welled in her eyes, "I hate me." Her mother enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Everything, I hate this, I want to die. Why do I have to be a girl, I hate hair, I hate breasts, I hate my name, I hate my life. I'm not comfortable being like this anymore." Sobs wracked her body as her entire life's feelings collided with the real world.

"If you really hate everything why don't you just be a boy Hermione?" Her mother asked as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Hermione sobbed harder and harder into her mother's shoulder. "I'm being serious," she whispered as Hermione's sobs lessened.

"I am a boy," Hermione whispered, "I always have been, I've never liked being a girl, I will never be okay with this. Today was the last straw mom; I cut my hair off in the bathroom. And when I saw my reflection I knew who I was¸ I can't be Hermione, because I think I've always been Adam. I couldn't stop grinning. And then I noticed these huge hideous breasts. I can't do this anymore mom," Hermione sniffed lightly as her mother ran her hands through the short thick hair.

"I always did want a son, to carry on the Granger name," Emily Granger quipped, "Tomorrow I'm going to set up an appointment with a counselor that is a good friend of mine, we'll do everything we can to help you, then we'll write a letter to that school of yours getting you out of those girls rooms, it isn't proper for a man to share a room with two females before marriage anyway."

"You're really okay with this?" her voice quavered lightly.

"Of course I am, Adam, you know your uncle Ryan was born a woman. Just like you." Adam grinned. He would never have to be called that awful Hermione again. Never again would someone mistake him for a woman. Never again would someone stare at his chest as if it were meat. "Now we should go shopping tomorrow after your appointment, you can't be caught wearing those hideous skirts your father made you wear all those years." Adam's smile faltered. His father.

"What will dad say?"

"Your father has no say in this, you're my kid and you will do what makes you happy." Adam bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

"What about this?" Adam gestured to his oversized chest and he groaned thinking about how awful it was to be a girl on the outside, breasts, periods, cramps. Only girls should have to deal with that.

"I have just the thing. Let me get hold of your uncle, I'm sure he has an extra binder for you son, you're about the same size as him anyway. Go change into an old tshirt of your dads and a pair of his golf shorts, I'd hate for you to be stuck in those for the day." Emily Granger gestured to the short shorts and form fitting tshirt. Adam went and changed quickly breathing a quick sigh of relief as he shed the skin tight clothing for the last time and his mother yelled up the stairs. "Your uncle is on the way. I told him it was an emergency and that he needed to bring his extra binders." Adam ran down the stairs barefoot wearing his dads stuffy golf clothes, but much better than his stretchy girl clothes. He paced in front of the front door glancing out the window every few seconds until Ryan showed up. He flung the door open for his uncle.

"Uncle Ryan!" he exclaimed. His uncles eyes widened in surprise.

"Hermione went off to boarding school and came back as…?" He trailed off waiting for an answer.

"Adam," the answer was tossed in quickly.

"Nice to meet you Adam," Ryan held his hand out and Adam gladly shook it, "Let's try to fit you in one of these," he held up a grocery bag full of old binders from the last few years, he had put on a lot of muscle in the last six years and finally had surgery to where he didn't need to wear a binder anymore. Ryan and Adam disappeared into the upstairs bathroom for thirty minutes and reappeared with an Adam who couldn't stop grinning at how flat his chest had become in the bathroom and how smooth his face felt after his uncle showed him how to shave off the invisible hairs from his face. He also brought some of his old clothes for Adam to try on and instead of wearing his father's stuffy golf clothes Adam was now sporting black and grey plaid shorts and a solid bright blue t-shirt as well as socks and an old pair of skate shoes. Almost unrecognizable from the girl he saw in the mirror five hours previously. Adam and Ryan spoke together until the sun set and Ryan had to leave to work his overnight shift at the gym he owned.

"I haven't ever seen you smile this much," Emily whispered to her son.

"I've never been this happy," Adam replied, "I'm afraid of what dad will say when he comes home from that conference in three weeks."

"If he has a problem with you, I'll kick his ass, you're my son Adam." A comfortable silence fell over them as Emily ran her hands through her son's hair as he laid his head in her lap. "Also, try not to be offended if I accidentally call you Hermione, I know you're my son Adam, it just takes some conscious effort for me to remember that, it'll be easier for me than for your father, because I dealt with my brother going through the same transition." Adam nodded.

"I love you mom, is it okay if I go for a walk to the park. I just kind of want to go be alone for a little while," Emily Granger nodded and watched as Adam left at a slow amble down the walk.

Adam walked silently for thirty minutes and finally arrived at the park. He sat on the swing on the left side and looked around slowly. A girl, maybe sixteen, sat down next to him and his heart pounded from the nerves of talking with someone other than his mom and uncle.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she spoke softly and Adam took a deep breath and spoke in the lowest voice he could.

"I'm Adam," he spoke quietly, but he thought that Alice heard him.

"It's lovely to meet you, my father pissed me off, want to hang out?" her look was one of pure mischief and Adam's heart pounded, but he nodded. "Come on then," Alice grabbed his hand and they ran through the playground like children. Adam collapsed exaggeratedly in the tunnel between the slide and the stairs and Alice crawled in next to him and lay down by him. "You're really cute," she grinned and kissed Adam softly. Adam blushed.

"You're pretty cute too," he whispered back. Together they lay in the tunnel talking for hours and as the sun started to rise they moved from the tunnel to the hill behind the playground to watch the sunrise. Alice grabbed his hand and leaned against his shoulder as the sun rose. "I go to boarding school in Scotland," Adam told her, "So; I'm only here for the summer."

"I appreciate you telling me that Adam," she whispered against his arm, "I really like you, maybe we can just hang out this summer."

"I'd like that," he responded blushing, "Do you want to come over to my house, and we can make breakfast for my mum." Alice nodded and together they walked to the Granger household hand in hand. Not knowing what kind of future they might have together, but knowing that for right now, in this moment, it didn't matter.

**A/N: Adam (Hermione) is a Transgender, FTM individual; this story will follow his summer and perhaps his fifth year at Hogwarts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had never gone faster in his short life. His father was returning today and Adam was more nervous than anything. He had written a letter to Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore as well as one to Ron and Harry, but hadn't heard anything back yet. Just a week after they had met Alice and Adam started dating and they met at the park every night and watched the sunrise together before making breakfast and then they would separate and Alice would go home. He had met with his mum's friend, the counselor, four times already and she had explained he was suffering from what was known as 'Gender Identity Disorder' and that the only known treatment was to take hormones. Adam and his mother were going to wait to see if the magical world had any other form of treatment for his disorder and if they didn't he'd start treatment over Christmas Break from Hogwarts.

"Quit being so nervous Adam," Alice whispered into his ear as they ate breakfast and he pushed his eggs around in circles on his plate. He had shared his secret with her on the fourth day they knew each other and she had laughed at him. "You know it doesn't matter to me," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his chest kissing the side of his head before sitting down next to him.

"Good morning Alice, Adam," Adams mum said yawning as she came into the room. It was quite early and they had prepared breakfast for her again. "Thanks for breakfast," Adam nodded and shoveled some eggs into his mouth nervously. "Don't worry about your father, I've told him over the phone and he seems to be fine with it," Adam nodded again and he turned to Alice.

"Can you stay with me today?" he asked her. She nodded and Adam turned to his mother, "Can we go take a nap until dad gets home?" Emily nodded to her son and ate her breakfast in silence. Adam took Alice by the hand and took her to his room for the first time. He and his mum had repainted and redecorated everything in the past week and a half as well as shopped for an entire new wardrobe. His room was fairly average; the walls were deep red with golden trim. "Those are my house colors at school," he told Alice and she nodded.

"They're magnificent," Alice grinned and pulled Adam to the bed. They fell to it together and she pressed her lips against his. They shared an innocent kiss and lay together. "I'm really glad we decided to date, Adam," she told him as he snaked his arm underneath her and she turned to lay her head against his upper arm and her arm across his stomach.

"I'm glad too, I've never dated anyone before," he told her, "It's kind of hard to date girls when everyone thinks you're a girl." She laughed and kissed him again.

"Anyone who thinks you're a girl is an idiot," she raised an eyebrow and bit her lip before kissing him again, not as innocently as before. Adam pulled away before yawning and pulling Alice against his side again and the two fell asleep with a single blanket thrown over them from Emily Granger, it would be several hours before her husband returned and she tucked her son and his girlfriend into his bed knowing nothing out of the ordinary would happen between the two of them. Alice was a wonderful girl and very understanding of Adam's situation. She and her father had just moved into the house just past the park a few months before summer and they didn't get along too well, but Alice and Adam got along famously. They discussed science and literature and everything they could think of without breaking the statue of secrecy. They went on several dates to videos and all in all Emily had never seen her child so happy in his short life. Emily knew that the key to Adam's happiness was just being Adam, and she'd do anything to make her son happy.

Several hours later Emily Granger was shaking Adam and Alice awake and asking if they were hungry. Adam shook his head and rolled off of his bed landing diligently on his feet. Alice was a health freak, she had forced him to start running with her the third day they had met each other and it had greatly improved his balance and it was starting to become easy to run and work out together. He was starting to enjoy the physical activity and the soreness of muscles after a long run. The two of them were up and about within just ten minutes and sitting in the den on the sofa. Eric Granger walked into the house to see quite the sight. His wife, child, and strange girl, sitting in the den all cracking jokes with each other. "Dad," Adam spit out jumping up to greet his father for the first time of the summer. Eric nodded his lips pressed together tightly forming a line across his face, "welcome home," Adam said hugging his father. Eric returned the hug briefly.

"So, Hermione," Eric began and Emily cut him off almost immediately.

"We've discussed this Eric, please try for the sake of our child, his name is Adam," Eric sighed heavily.

"So, welcome home to you too," Eric said stiffly, "and who's this?" he said gesturing to Alice. A grin crossed Adams face.

"This is my girlfriend, Alice," Adam told him. Alice blushed at the mention of dating Adam and Eric's lip twitched into a slight smile.

"Well it's nice to see that you're dating my daughter," Eric told her. Adam's face fell and Alice frowned, "I always knew she was into girls," Eric admitted with a light smile. Adam bit his lip looking at his shoes and his mother grabbed his father by his arm and dragged him to the kitchen. Alice immediately jumped up to wrap her arms around Adam as they heard Emily yelling at Eric for being unsupportive. Alice kissed his neck lightly and wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and he rested his head on hers thankful that he was a head taller than the beautiful girl. The two of them stood together for almost an hour bouts of yells coming from the kitchen. "I will not have a child of mine be some kind of freak of nature, it is bad enough she waves a silly wand around all year and doesn't learn anything useful." A yell was heard from Eric as he stormed through the living room and slammed the door on his way out of the house.

"Good riddance Eric," Emily muttered, "I'm going to go talk to him, perhaps you can spend the night with Alice tonight sweetheart," Emily whispered. Alice nodded and the two of them went to Adams room. He kicked his dresser angrily when they arrived. Alice grabbed his hand roughly and spun him around kissing him. Adam's anger melted into his girlfriend's kiss.

"We're not staying at my place tonight, let stay in a motel, or sneak back here, or we could sleep at the park. We stay there all night anyway," Alice rambled after they broke their kiss.

"Why not?" Adam asked her lightly running his thumb across the back of her hand.

"It's my dad," Alice spoke softly, "he wouldn't want you around," she bit her lip and looked at her shoes.

"Let's sneak in together then," Adam whispered. Alice bit her lip and then grinned.

"Alright, we can get in at like two," she agreed. "However it's only noon, so how about we go see a movie and hang out in London while we wait?" Adam nodded and grabbed a wallet from his bedside table and when he thought Alice wasn't watching grabbed his wand and jammed it in his pocket just in case.

"That movie was awful," Adam complained jokingly as they walked into the bright afternoon light after they left.

"That was the reason we picked it," Alice countered, "because the theatre would be empty and we could just goof around." Adam blushed as they walked down Charring Cross Road together. "Want to get a bite to eat?" Alice asked him. He nodded and almost panicked when Alice drug him into The Leaky Cauldron. "This place has my favorite food," she told him excitedly, "it's almost magical how everything gets down around here." Adam's eyes widened.

"You're a witch," he blurted out, "I haven't seen you around school at all!"

"There are other schools than Hogwarts on the British Isle you know," she grinned, "I figured you were a wizard when you told me you went to boarding school in Scotland. The only one I could think of was Hogwarts, though Hogwarts is too expensive for my family," Alice explained. "I go to The Alexandria Institute for Witches, it's an all-girls school, but it's quite a bit cheaper than Hogwarts, which is why my dad sent me there. My mum was a witch, but my dad's a muggle, mum left when I was just a young kid." Alice explained to Adam.

"That's cool, both my parents are muggles, I spend the summers with them and the school year at Hogwarts," Adam told her. "Too bad about the underage restriction or we could practice magic together." Adam grinned and Alice whipped out her wand tapping Adam's hair three times. He felt it grow longer and pulled a strand in front of his face to notice that it was bright green. Adam laughed and Alice put it back to normal.

"Hogwarts is the only school on the isles that believe in the underage restriction, the rest of us can practice magic whenever we wish."

"It makes me wish I had gone to The Alexandria Institute for Witches," Adam smirked with a cheeky grin.

"You'd be kicked out Mr." Alice smirked before kissing his cheek. Lunch went quickly and the two explored Diagon Alley together as well as another alley Adam hadn't heard of called Carten Alley, Carten Alley was located behind Gringotts and the two explored it thoroughly. Shops were closing left and right as the sun went down and the two ran back to muggle London where they hailed a taxi to bring them back to the park. Adam paid the driver and the two hung out around the park for a while before Alice took Adam's hand and began walking in the direction of your house.

"I thought we had to wait until two," Adam looked at Alice questioningly.

"I said that because I didn't want you to notice any odd things in my room, like my owl Archie, or my sneakskope, or a copy of the daily prophet," Alice explained, "Even though I thought you was a wizard, I couldn't be certain without taking you to London." Adam shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I didn't realize you were a witch. I should have realized when my dad screamed about wands and you didn't even bat an eyelash," Adam grinned at her as they reached her home.

It was arranged later in the evening that Adam would be allowed to sleep in Alice's room on the stipulation that he slept on the floor and she on the bed. Both teens agreed readily as they knew they wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon anyway. It was late in the night when a snowy owl tapped on Alice's bedroom window and Adam's eyes widened. "That's Hedwig, my friend Harry's owl." Alice opened the window and allowed Hedwig to rest for a moment while Adam read the letter. As his eyes scanned the parchment quickly his face fell. He handed the letter to Alice who read it as well.

_Sorry Hermione, I just don't understand what you mean by you're a boy. I guess I knew that you liked girls, but you can't really just become a boy. You have breasts and stuff. Maybe we could meet up and you could explain everything to me. I just don't understand. I do want to be your friend and everything still, but I'm just really confused. Has Ron replied yet? He wrote to me and he didn't seem ready for that kind of news from you. I do want to be friends, I really do. Can you come to Little Whinging next week so we can talk about everything? I guess I should try to call you Adam, right? I'm sorry, it's all really messed up in my head. Please reply. I love you Hermione._

_Harry._

"Don't be rash Adam," Alice said, grabbing his arm as he went to tear the letter in half. "He still wants to be friends; some people just need time to adjust." Adam threw the letter to the ground anyway huffing angrily before he decided to respond. Together Alice and Adam responded to Harry's letter and left it rather short.

_Harry,_

_I would really appreciate if you called me Adam from now on as well as male pronouns. I wrote Professor McGonagall about getting private dorms as I shouldn't be sharing with women and I expect I'll be hearing back rather soon. I know this is really confusing for you, but it's also confusing to me. Next week in Little Whinging sounds great. We can meet at four p.m. on Saturday. _

_Always,_

_Adam_

Hedwig took the short letter and flew off to her owners' home leaving Alice and Adam alone. Alice's father stopped in to see the two of them every hour on the hour until five when he was leaving for work. "Let's go to St. Mungo's today," Alice said as they lay on her bed together, alone at last.

"For what?" Adam grumbled sleepily.

"To see if they have potions or something to help, you shouldn't have to wait until you get to Hogwarts to do what you know you need to do." Adam in his tired state grinned and nuzzled into her hair squeezing his eyes shut.

"Nap first." Alice laughed softly and rolled over in Adam's arms so she could kiss him lightly and get closer to him as he drifted into a light sleep.

"I love you," Alice whispered and in his half-asleep state Adam grinned.

"Love you too," he mumbled in response. The two slept well into the afternoon not knowing, nor caring, what Eric Granger and his wife were fighting about just down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam woke with his right arm draped around Alice and his left arm under her head like a pillow and carefully detangled himself to look up at the clock and found that it was only three in the afternoon. He slipped out of Alice's bed and dressed himself quickly sliding his binder over his head. Alice snored softly in her bed and he grinned before kissing her forehead and going to make some lunch before her father returned home for the day. He wasn't a chef or anything, but he could make a decent sandwich. He had just put the sandwiches with some crisps on a plate when he heard Alice walk down the stairs to the kitchen dressed and looking half awake. "Lunch?" Adam asked with a cheeky grin. Alice's face lit up and without answering she grabbed the plate from Adam and took a bite.

"Thank you," she finally said as she swallowed her third bite of sandwich. "Do you still want to go to St. Mungo's today?" she asked when her sandwich was mostly devoured. Adam swallowed hard, but nodded.

"I think it's a good idea, and I have plenty of money left over from last school year," Adam said through a mouthful of corned beef on rye. "Do I need to make an appointment?" he asked uncertainly. Alice shrugged.

"I've never needed one, they have a walk in clinic with healers on staff and they can refer us to different healers from there." Adam nodded and chewed the rest of his sandwich thoughtfully.

"Well now that we know we're both magical we can take the knightbus," Adam joked before picking up his plate and Alice's bringing them both to the sink.

"I enjoyed that romantic cab ride," Alice joked and the two of them walked together to the road as Alice hailed the knightbus. The knightbus screeched to a halt in front of the two teens and they climbed aboard.

"Hello, my name is Steve Shunpike and I'll be your director this afternoon where to?" asked an elderly gentleman.

"Diagon Alley," Alice said softly handing the older man the correct amount of sickles to get to Diagon Alley. Alice and Adam made their way to the back of the bus to talk in hushed whispers.

"Wonder where Stan is at?" Alice muttered to herself, of course she knew Steve Shunpike was the director, but it had been years since she had seen him direct the knightbus. Steve must have heard Alice as he was headed their way.

"Aye, lass Stan has been skirting his shifts so Ern here called the only man he knew for the job, it's a family job and young Seymour isn't quite old enough to take on the job, he's done with Hogwarts, but has a few months before he tests for his apparition license, then he can take over here." Steve told the two. Adam frowned at Steve.

"I'm sorry sir, perhaps he'll come around," Adam suggested.

"I'm not so sure sonny, he's been disappearing quite a bit," Steve had a permanent frown line, probably from all the times he sat and worried for his wayward son. Before any of the three realized they were stopped at the entrance of Diagon Alley and Adam and Alice got off of the knightbus and walked around together. Adam bit his lip and looked at Alice.

"I know you're okay with this," he said gesturing to himself waywardly, "but I don't know if I'm ready to find out if there is a magical cure to my situation, I'm scared Al," he whispered looking at his feet sullenly. Alice laced her fingers with his and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"You don't have to do this, you can take time, you can take all the time," she whispered into his ear. Her free hand snaked its way to his face to catch the tear that began to fall, "don't cry Adam, you're the bravest boy I know," She kissed his cheek again and rubbed his palm with her thumb, "you don't have to be upset."

"I'm not upset, I'm just fucking scared," he finally admitted laughing softly the sound of tears catching in his throat. "I haven't even seen my dad," he choked out, "what if he doesn't like me?"

"You're his son, what isn't there to like? You're handsome and dead sexy," Alice grinned playfully. Adam frowned.

"My dad doesn't even like gay people, what the fuck was I thinking coming out while I still live with them?" His face fell again and Alice pulled him to the edge of the alley to kiss him lightly.

"If he doesn't support you at least your mom does, and I do." She told him smiling at him sadly. Adam let out a sigh and leaned slightly against Alice.

"I guess I'm more nervous about what Harry will say than anything," Adam admitted after a few moments of silence. When Alice asked why Adam looked at his feet, "I don't know, I guess I've always had a thing for Harry," Alice burst into laughs.

"Who doesn't have a thing for Harry Potter? He's the boy-who-lived!" she shrieked with laughter, but when Adam didn't laugh she stopped, "you're in love with him aren't you?" Adam shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't really know, my feelings are so mashed up. I'm a guy, Harry's a guy, I've liked him since third year, but he doesn't even understand what I'm going through, is he even gay?" Adam mumbled and Alice's eyes shot into her hairline.

"You really do love him?" Adam nodded and Alice smirked, "I'm glad you told me, before this," she gestured between them, "got any further, I really do like you Adam, and if you and Harry don't work out let me know," she kissed his cheek, but didn't release his hand.

"I don't want to break up with you Alice," Adam whispered, "I just wanted you to know that there is that possibility." Alice nodded and leaned her head on Adam's shoulder. "Maybe we should just go to my mum's house," he whispered to her and she shook her head.

"You should at least see the healer while we're here," Alice encouraged, "it can't hurt; you don't have to start right away, just see if it's possible." Adam nodded and the two ventured to St Mungos hand in hand.

It was several hours later when Adam, with a huge grin on his face, and Alice left St. Mungos holding a bag full of medical equipment. The Healer that Adam saw specialized in strange disorders and was muggleborn and knew quite a bit more about trans health than Adam did. The healer gave him a box full of vials of hormone blockers which would stop Adam from having his period, the healer also gave him ten boxes of vials of hormone replaces, which were in everlasting vials, the potion would stay good forever, and would last exactly twelve months after he started the potions. The hormone blockers would last several years as Adam only needed to take one per month. The potion was a salve that had to be rubbed into his upper arms, unlike muggle crèmes for hormones this potion would only work to those who have also taken the hormone blocker that month. It was a way the healer had discovered to not give family members or significant others reactions from the hormone contact. Adam also came out of the building wearing a new type of binder, the wizarding world had a much better type that was loose feeling, but looked to bind quite tightly. According to the healer if you wore them every day for two years your chest would eventually shrink to the size you wanted it to and stay that way, however he did warn that if you missed a day you'd have to start all over with those two years. It was also safe to wear to bed and to shower, though the healer did suggest taking it off to wash about once a week. Adam vowed to see the therapist a few more times before he started to take the hormones from the healer. According to the healer, the effects of all were reversible if they needed to be, but he had never had anyone want to reverse the effects. The changes would take on slowly so the people around Adam wouldn't notice unless shown a before and after photo of him. "Are you glad we came?" Alice asked softly as they returned to the alley for lunch.

"Yeah, I never thought us wizards would have such a miraculous way. I'm going to see if I can get my name changed through the ministry, apparently if you're muggleborn you just have to have your parents sign a paper and St. Mungos will take care of changing your gender in the system, it's all overwhelmingly easy," he grinned, "Muggles have it so hard." Alice led Adam into the leaky cauldron and a letter was dropped at Adam's side. It was sealed with the Hogwarts crest. Adams heart leapt into his chest, this was the reply from McGonagall, but according to the healer at St. Mungos there were a few kids that had passed through Hogwarts already who had private rooms because of the same issue. Adam opened the letter and read in a mumbled voice so Alice could hear.

_Dear Mr. Granger,_

_Your school records have been changed to reflect your identity and private rooms will be set up for you as soon as possible, though with your gender change you will have to be resorted into a new house. It's policy. A letter will be sent to your classmates along with information on gender change in the wizarding world, here we have the philosophy that Gender is fluid, there is another boy in your class who was born a girl as well, he will probably approach you this school year and also has his own rooms, though he did figure out his identity much sooner than you as he began Hogwarts as a male I'll have you know that you and he will probably get along quite well if you give each other the chance. There is also one female in the year above you who was born male. This is quite a common occurrence in the wizarding world so do not fret. It is recorded that 85% of people who decide to change genders in the muggle world are squibs, or sons/daughters of squibs. We have reason to believe that it is a wizarding trait that is genetic as it normally only occurs in people with magic or people with family who are magic. Your classmates will give you no grief and if they do they will have to face the wrath of Professor Dumbledore who advocates the community of homosexuals and gender switching youngsters with a passion. I do hope you're well; your Hogwarts letter will come soon._

_We'll see you in September,_

_Professor McGonagall._

Adams face lit up as he finished the letter from his transfiguration professor and finished his lunch in a few short bites. He and Alice spent the day staring at the vials of hormone blockers and hormones as Adam questioned what he should do. "I am meeting up with Harry tomorrow," Adam told Alice, "to discuss this all, though he'll probably have gotten that letter from McGonagall so that'll probably explain things a bit better than I ever could." Alice rolled onto her side to face Adam and kissed him lightly.

"That was for good luck," she whispered as she pulled away, "and this is incase Harry is in love with you and I never get to do it again," her lips met his hesitantly, but when he didn't pull away their kiss deepened slightly, her tongue met his harshly and while the moment was nowhere near romantic the two could hardly keep their hands off of each other. Adams hands roamed her sides and Alice's hands rested over his St. Mungo's binder feeling to the muscle of him instead of the normally soft breast tissue. More than an hour later Alice settled into his arms as she drifted to sleep, they hadn't had sex, but that was as close as Adam had ever been, a smile found its way to his lips and he kissed her forehead.

"If Harry doesn't love me like that I think we can make this a nightly occurrence," Adam whispered against Alice's lips as they met again.

"Don't tease, it isn't nice," she mumbled against his lips.

"Make a deal with me?" he asked and she nodded, "I think I really do love you, and I don't know how I feel about Harry, when we're apart this school year try to find love, and I'll try to get Harry, but we can do this still, as friends if I'm with Harry, and as lovers if we're not together?" Adam bit his lip and Alice grinned.

"As long as I get to do this," she said through her grin pressing her lips into Adam's neck before biting him softly. He groaned.

"You can do whatever you want to me," he whispered and Alice laughed.

"Later, I need to get home," she put her shirt back on and Adam watched from his bed, his pants missing and a grin upon his lips as she left. "I can see myself out," she told him as he went to see her to the door. He nodded and fell back to his bed and rolled under the covers stealthily, he needed to meet with Harry and that was making him quite nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

There was always something about meeting up with a friend after you have completely changed your life that makes you nervous. Adam sat in a muggle-cab riding to Number Four Privet Drive and he rubbed his palms against his jeans as they sweated. "Keep the change," Adam muttered as he handed the cabbie a twenty pound note. It took Adam all of three seconds to spot Harry sitting in the garden in front of the Dursley's home and he exited the cab most likely shaking like a leaf. "Hey," Adam said to Harry as he approached the driveway. Harry smiled for a moment.

"Hey," Harry replied awkwardly his right hand on the back of his neck. Adam bit his lip and cursed himself internally, that was such a feminine trait on him.

"How's your summer?" Adam asked after a short awkward silence.

"Bloody awful," Harry said grinning, "The Dursley's are gone for the week, want to come inside?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Adam grinned and the two of them meandered into the Dursley's front room to sit and chat, maybe watch a show on the tube. "Is there anything you wanted to know?" Adam asked as he sat on the couch closest to the door. Harry blushed brightly.

"When you're done doing this whole transition thing," Harry started, "will you have a penis?" Adam sighed and bit the side of his cheek.

"I'm not sure why everyone fixates on the penis thing," Adam took a deep breath, "There are muggle surgeries to create a phallus, but I do believe that I will choose to not have it," he went to explain how unrealistic the phalluses created looked as well as how he would have no feeling anyway so it would be an extremely expensive dildo. Harry nodded and with an eyebrow raised he opened his mouth and then closed it again. He looked very thoughtful before he spoke again.

"What about your breasts?" Harry asked. Adam internally groaned, why must Harry ask every awkward question in the book?

"Do you see them?" Adam asked Harry and when Harry shook his head negatively Adam grinned, "then that's what you need to know," Harry must have sensed that Adam was feeling awkward because the next few questions he asked were more about hormone therapy and what would happen to Adam in which he answered honestly and to the best of his ability. Harry and Adam sat in the Dursley's den for several minutes silently before Adam spoke up again, "So, are we still friends?" he asked lightly.

"I think we can manage," Harry said with a grin that gave him away, "though I think we should start all over, from the beginning."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Adam said letting out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Harry stood up and walked to Adam before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said offering Adam his hand. Adam stood at his tallest.

"I'm Adam," he said loving the feeling of his name falling off of his lips, "Adam Granger."

"It's great to meet you," Harry told Adam and Adam agreed. Harry looked down at his watch, "Shit," he cursed.

"What?" Adam asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm late for work," Harry then launched into an extremely quick explanation about how he was repainting the exterior of Mrs. Figg's home and she was paying him five galleons an hour and how he was hoping to save enough over the summer to not have to use any of his parents money.

"Go on then," Adam grinned, "I'll call a cab and let myself out," and he did just that.

On the way home from Harry's relatives house Adam could hardly wipe the smile off of his face. His life had dramatically improved since the day he sat in front of his mirror with a scissors and a wad of hair in his hands tears pouring down his cheeks. Alice greeted him as the cab pulled up to her home and she spoke to him softly. "Your mum and dad came around about an hour ago looking for you," she told him. Adam kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for telling me, I should go to them then," before she could reply he turned and started to job the kilometer to his home. When he reached the yard he noticed his parents waiting on the front porch, sitting on the stairs as if they had been waiting all this time. Emma Granger stood swiftly.

"Adam," she must have been relieved because she ran over to meet him and hugged him tightly, "I was worried when you didn't come home last night." Adam nodded.

"Sorry mum," he whispered against her hair, it was a strange thing to be taller than your mum, but Adam liked it, it seemed that height was a slightly masculine trait, not that men couldn't be short, but Adam always perceived men to be taller than women. Eric Granger approached the duo and Adam swallowed nervously.

"Inside," Eric ordered the both of them. Emma led Adam into the kitchen where the two of them sat down as Eric paced back and forth in front of the table. "Why do you want to be a man?" Eric asked staring directly at Adam.

"I don't _want_ to be a man," Adam explained, but before he could continue his father spoke again.

"Then stop this foolishness," he growled angrily.

"Let me finish." Adam snarled angrily, "I don't _want_ to be a man, because I _am _a man." Eric Granger raised a single eyebrow.

"I was there when you were born, and I know that you do not have a penis." Eric countered.

"What is everyone's fixation with penises? Jesus Christ, if you were who you were and you just happened to have a vagina would you be a woman?" Adam asked him.

"Yes, because I'd be female, because I'd have a vagina," Eric angrily explained.

"What if that made you so uncomfortable you would rather die than for people to assume you're female?" Adam asked. The silence in the kitchen was deafening.

"Then I would die, rather than be a freak," Eric said forcefully before slamming an empty chair against the table and storming out of the room. Tears filled Adams eyes several times over as they continued to spill down his face and he buried his face in his arms. He hardly felt his mum's hand rubbing his back lightly to comfort him. The only thing he could hear was his father angrily throwing things around upstairs. Emma rubbed her son's back lightly until his sobs ceased and she whispered to him.

"Let's go stay in a motel." At his mother's words Adam nodded and walked with his mother to his room where they packed a duffle bag full of clothing and Adam grabbed what his summer homework and patted his pocket to make sure his wand was still there. The two of them heard Eric's car squeal out of the driveway, it was signature of him to leave for hours when he was pissed off and together they packed clothes for Emma as well. Less than fifteen minutes after Eric Granger left the household his wife and child were on their way to London to stay in a motel a note pinned to the refrigerator reading _When you apologize we will come back, Love Emma and Adam_. When they arrived at the motel Emma sent her son to shower while she went to pick up dinner. The night ended quickly when Adam fell asleep exhausted not fifteen minutes after eating. Days turned into weeks of sleeping and eating out of a motel room and they had heard from Eric twice. Once he called to yell at his wife to force her to come home and the second time he pounded on their hotel door until security was called. He had been drunk and was screaming obscenities about both his wife and Adam scaring the other guests of the motel. This was also the third motel they had moved to, to avoid being found by Eric a second time. Emma encouraged Adam to start taking the hormone blocking potion as well as the cream prescribed by the healers in Diagon Alley, and though the changes were slow being fifteen had its definite advantages. His voice was changing around the same time as Harry and Ron's so that wasn't too awkward, and though he had found a couple black hairs on his lip he was nowhere near being able to grow a beard. It was almost time for Adam to return to school and for his mum to return to her mum's house. Over the last four weeks of motel sleeping Adam had written letters to Alice, but she only wrote back that she had found someone else. Adam being heartbroken about his first girlfriend dumping him begged his mum to take him to Diagon Alley to do his school shopping. School would start in just a week and it needed to be done.

Shopping in the Alley was a good time, the two of them had stopped at St. Mungos to see the healer who had prescribed Adam the hormone potion, the healer told him he was right on track and they returned to the Alley to purchase books and uniforms mostly. They also bought potions ingredients at the apothecary and extra parchment and quills. Adam saw several people he knew from Hogwarts but refrained from saying hello afraid they wouldn't recognize him. After the alley his mum took him to the muggle world to buy more clothes, as they had only picked up a warm summer wardrobe. Emma picked out many long sleeved shirts and pants for Adam and before he knew it they were tucked in at their motel falling deeply into sleep the night before his return to Hogwarts.


End file.
